MY LOVELY BRONDONG
by IchiOchaMocha
Summary: Tua, muda. Usia tak bisa terelakkan jika sudah menyangkut cinta. Oh, mungkinkah berbedaan usia membuat mereka mengerti bahwa cinta tak terbatas pada usia? Special fic for SasuIno... Happy reading minna.
1. Pertemuan

**MY LOVELY BRONDONG**

.

.

Present by IchiOchaMocha

...

 **Disclaimer** : ©Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pairing** : Uchiha Sasuke  & Yamanaka Ino

 **Warning** : Fic ini berisi kegajean yang di ciptakan author karena saking frustasinya terhadap real life-nya, Typo, Au, OOC, de el el. Alur cerita di percepat. Ide datang dari novel yang pernah saya baca, judulnya Brondong. Novelnya bagus. So sweet pake banget.

 **Genre** : Romance, Friendship

 **Summarry** : Tua, muda. Usia tak bisa terelakkan jika sudah menyangkut cinta. Oh, mungkinkah berbedaan usia membuat mereka mengerti bahwa cinta tak terbatas pada usia? Special fic for SasuIno lover... Happy reading minna.

.

.

.

 **Apartemen Blue Orchid, Konoha City**

Suatu sore di musim panas, kesibukan tengah terjadi di salah satu lantai tiga belas tepatnya di sebuah kamar bernomer 1326. Maklum saja sibuk, pasalnya akan ada seseorang yang akan menempati apartemen itu. Kesibukan tengah terjadi ketika petugas yang membawa barang-barang itu meletakkan semua barang yang di bawa oleh pemilik apartemen itu.

Petugas satu per satu memasukkan barang sesuai instruksi sang pemilik apartemen. Sang pemilik apartemen juga tengah sibuk mengawasi kerja para petugas itu. Senyum puas tampak jelas di wajah ayunya. Ia puas karena semua barang di letakkan sesuai instruksinya.

Hampir dua jam sang petugas menata ruang apartemen itu dan sekarang hasilnya ruang apartemen itu sudah tertata apik pada tempatnya.

"Yamanaka-san, kami pamit undur diri. Pekerjaan kami sudah selesai. Bagaimana menurut anda? Apakah ini sudah sesuai dengan yang anda inginkan?" tanya sang petugas.

"Ini luar biasa pak. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Aku sungguh puas dengan hasil kerja anda dan rekan tim." Sang gadis bersurai pirang ini mengucapkan terima kasih pada salah satu petugas di sana.

"Ini sudah kewajiban kami, Yamanaka-san. Kami para pegawai dari Sabaku corp juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas kepercayaan anda yang telah menggunakan jasa kami."

Ino kemudian mengantarkan petugas-petugas itu sampai di depan pintu. "Sampai jumpa. Lain kali aku akan menggunakan jasa kalian lagi," ucap Ino bersemangat.

Yamanaka Ino, pemilik resmi apartemen mewah itu. Saat ini telah menjadi warga di komplek apartemen mewah itu. Gadis yang akrab di panggil Ino ini, merupakan mahasiswa semester lima di University of Konoha. Ia mengambil jurusan fashion desaign sesuai dengan cita-citanya yang ingin menjadi desaigner internasional.

Ino adalah anak yang mandiri. Ia seorang yatim piatu sejak berusia enam belas tahun. Meski begitu, ia tak pernah putus asa dalam menjalani hari-hari yang berat. Ino juga seorang yang beruntung. Usianya yang sekarang menginjak 21 tahun ini, ia mampu memiliki apartemen mewah yang ia beli dari uang hasil kerja kerasnya. Gadis beiris _aqua marine_ ini sekarang sedang menggeluti bisnis fashion berbasis online. Berkat bisnisnya ini, ia juga mampu membayar kuliahnya tanpa bantuan orang lain.

Drrrrtttt

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa jidat?" tanya Ino malas.

"Aku dengar kau pindah apartemen baru. Dapat uang dari mana kau?" tanya gadis yang di sebrang telephone.

Ino tertawa mengejek atas pernyataan mantan sahabatnya itu. Iapun kembali menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan tenang. "Kheh, kau begitu kepo mengenai hidupku, Sakura."

"Harus itu. Aku hanya penasaran dengan rivalku yang mendadak bisa membeli apartemen mewah. Jangan-jangan kau menjual dirimu pada om-om mesum agar bisa membeli apartemen ya?" ucap sang penelpon.

"Cih. Bukan urusanmu jidat."

"Tentu saja ini urusanku. Sampai kapanpun aku akan membuat hidupmu tak tenang, _pig_."

"Terserah kau saja. Aku sudah malas berdebat denganmu. Oya, jika saja Kakashi- _sensei_ tahu jika 'itu' bukan karyamu, aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya padamu, Sakura. Aku punya semua bukti."

"APA MAUMU, GENDUT? Kau mengancamku ha?"

"Tidak. Mana mungkin aku membocorkan rahasia 'teman lama' pada orang lain," ucap Ino santai.

"Bre*^#k kau, Ino!"

"Jangan campuri kehidupanku atau kau akan menyesal. Bukankah ayahmu membenci pembohong? Ingat itu baik-baik, _Saki_ ," bentak Ino tegas.

"Kau-

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjatuhkanku lebih dari ini, Sakura!"

Tut

Tut

Tut

"Sial! Sudah cukup tentang apa yang akan kau lakukan selama ini terhadapku _forehead_ ," ucap Ino frustasi. Gadis itu dilanda _bad mood_ setelah percakapan itu. Ino menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa berwarna merah maroon di depannya. Ia merasa kacau setelah percakapan tadi. Ino benar-benar tidak menyangka jika mantan sahabatnya akan membuatnya seperti ini.

Ino memang dulu bersahabat dengan Haruno Sakura. Seiring berjalannya waktu persahabatan mereka menemukan titik ujung dimana keduanya menyukai pria yang sama. Persahabatan mereka di uji hingga akhirnya Ino memilih mundur untuk dari hidup Sakura juga orang yang ia cintai. Selama Ino menjauh, sikap Sakura juga berubah, ia lebih sering menyindir bahkan membully Ino sampai ia memasuki jenjang kuliah.

Gadis pirang itu sudah lelah. Ia tidak ingin terus-terusan di perlakukan semena-mena oleh Sakura. Ia ingin sekali memberi pelajaran pada gadis itu jika saja rasa sayangnya terhadap sahabatnya itu berkurang. Bahkan, Sakura mungkin tidak akan pernah menyadari jika Ino masih ingin berteman dengannya.

.

.

 **Skip time**

Hari ini Ino bertekat untuk mengunjungi beberapa tetangga di sekitar apartementnya. Ia sudah mempersiapkan chesee cake buatannya. Ia menenteng tas plastik yang berisi kotak yang di dalamnya chesee cake. Kaki jenjang Ino kemudian membawanya ke samping apartemen bernomer 1327. Gadis berambut ponitail ini kemudian menekan bel di depannya.

Ting

Tong

Beberapa saat menunggu, pintu terbuka. Ino tampak memperhatikan seseorang yang membukakan pintu tersebut yang tak lain pemilik rumah.

"Selamat siang nyonya," sapa Ino sopan.

"Selamat siang. Ah, anda mencari siapa nona cantik?" tanya sang pemilik rumah dengan ramah.

"Maaf menggangu anda. Saya penghuni baru di apartemen nomer 1326. Ini ada sedikit chesee cake buatan sendiri sebagai salam perkenalan, nyonya," ucap Ino seraya menyerahkan bungusan plastik yang telah ia persiapkan.

Nyonya rumah itu tampak bahagia mendapat kunjungan dari penghuni baru di apartement itu. ia kemudian mempersilahkan tetangga barunya itu kedalam apartemen miliknya. "Wah, jadi repot-repot. Ayo masuk Ino-chan. Panggil aku bibi Mikoto saja."

"Baiklah bibi Mikoto."

"Sebentar ya, bibi buatkan lemon tea dingin." Mikoto lantas membawa bungkusan dari Ino dan diletakkannya di atas dapur. Wanita paruh baya itu kemudian menyiapkan lemon tea dingin serta memotong chesee cake yang di bawa Ino.

Mikoto Uchiha, nama wanita cantik itu, tinggal di sebelah apartemen Ino sejak lima tahun lalu. Nyonya Uchiha itu sangat ramah pada semua tetangga di apartemant itu. Sosoknya yang keibuan dan ramah itu banyak di kenal di kalangan tetangga.

"Ino-chan, ini lemon tea dinginnya. Silahkan di nikmati." Mikoto datang dari arah dapur dan meletakkan lemon tea dingin di atas meja. Ino tampak kikuk, merasa tidak enak telah merepotkan wanita di depannya.

"Bibi tinggal sendiri? Dimana keluarga yang lain?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Ah, itu ya. Suamiku sedang dinas ke Eropa, sedangkan putra sulungku tinggal bersama istrinya. Sedangkan putra bungsuku sedang sekolah di Konoha High School,"kata Mikoto menjelaskan.

"Aku tak menyangka anak-anak bibi sudah besar."

"Apa aku terlihat masih muda, Ino-chan?"

"Um, bibi terlihat seperti usia 32 tahun."

Mikoto tampak malu-malu mendapat pujian dari tetangga barunya itu. Ia bahkan tampak merona ketika Ino dengan jujur menyebutnya seperti usia 32 tahun. "Ya ampun, itu terlalu muda, Ino-chan. Usia bibi sudah 45 tahun lho."

"Wah, pasti bibi pandai sekali merawat penampilan. Andai saja ibuku masih hidup, pasti beliau seusia bibi," ucap Ino lirih.

Mikoto tertegun. Wanita paruh baya ini bisa melihat dengan jelas mimik muka Ino yang sedikit meredup kala menyebut ibunya. "Maafkan bibi ya Ino-chan," ucap Mikoto lirih

Ino mengerti. Ia lantas tersenyum memandang wanita di depannya. "Hihihihi, itu sudah berlalu bibi. Bibi tidak perlu cemas atau meminta maaf. Aku terbiasa hidup mandiri sejak kedua orang tuaku menemui Tuhan."

Mikoto tampak lega. Gadis ini cepat sekali membuatnya nyaman. "Huh, syukurlah kalau begitu. Oya, bibi ingin mencicipi kue buatanmu. Ino-chan juga cicipin ya," tawar Mikoto seraya menyerahkan chesee cake yang di bawa Ino.

Ino melongo. Pasalnya ia sudah memakan cake buatannya sebelum ke rumah tetangga sebelahnya. "Ya ampun bibi, aku sudah kenyang. Bibi saja yang cicipi," ungkap Ino terkekeh.

"Ya sudah, Ino-chan kalau mau cicipin kuenyalagi ambil saja ya."

"Tentu saja bibi."

Mikoto lantas mengambil cake di depannya. Ia kemudian mulai mengambil cakenya dengan sendok lantas memakannya. Mikoto begitu terkejut dengan rasa chesee cake buatan Ino. "Emmm, ini enak sekali Ino-chan. Rasa manisnya pas. Sasuke pasti suka cake ini."

"Wah, syukurlah bibi menyukainya. Sasuke itu anak bibi?"

"Iya. Dia putra kesayanganku. Sebentar lagi dia juga pulang." Sat asik mengobrol dengan Ino, bel di apartemen Mikoto berbunyi nyaring.

Ting

Tong

"Sebentar ya Ino-chan. Itu pasti Sasuke." Mikoto yang hafal dengan jam pulang putranya, ia lantas membukakan pintu apartemenya. Seperti tebakan Mikoto, seseorang yang menekan bel adalah Sasuke, puta bungsu keluarga Uchiha.

"Okeri, Sasuke."

"Ibu lama sekali buka pintunya. Ngapain aja sih," ucap Sasuke yang pura-pura cemberut.

"Sini ibu perkenalkan dengan tetangga baru kita." Mikoto yang masih bersemangat lantas menyeret Sasuke menemui Ino. Sasuke hanya cengo melihat tingkah ibunya yang berbeda dengan biasanya. Pemuda bersurai hitam ini tampak tertegun melihat seseorang bak barbie tengah duduk nyaman di ruang tamu apartemennya.

"Ino-chan, perkenalkan ini Sasuke," ucap Mikoto.

Ino lantas berdiri. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke. "Halo Sasuke-kun. Salam kenal, aku Yamanaka Ino."

Sasuke masih terdiam memandangi sosok Barbie hidup di depannya. Mikoto yang melihat reaksi putranya menyeringai jahil pada putranya.

"Sasuke lihat apa? Kenapa tidak membalas jabat tangan dari Ino?" tanya Mikoto jahil.

"Eh?" sontak Sasuke salah tingkah. Pemuda bergaya emo itu kemudian membalas uluran tangan Ino. "Aku Sasuke. Salam kenal Ino-chan."

Jederrrrrr

Bagai di sambar petir Ino tidak terima dirinya di panggil dengan surfik chan oleh pemuda yang lebih muda 4 tahun darinya.

"Harusnya kau panggil aku Ino-nee, Sasuke. Aku ini lebih tua darimu."

Mikoto dan Sasuke saling bertatapan. Mereka tidak percaya tentang apa yang di katakan Ino. "Ino-chan memangnya umur berapa?" tanya Mikoto lagi.

"Usiaku 21 tahun bibi, dan sekarang aku semester tujuh di University of Konoha."

"What? Aku kira kau ini masih SMA. Tak menyangka kau setua ini," ucap Sasuke tanpa dosa.

Pletak

"Aduh. Ibu, kenapa memukulku sih. Aku ini kan anak kesayanganmu," gerutu Sasuke tak terima jika ibunya bertindak seperti itu di depan orang lain. Sambil mengelus kepalanya yang masih sakit, Sasuke membuang muka dan tak berani menatap wajah Ino yang mulai horor jika di singgung masalah usia.

"Hormati orang yang lebih tua darimu, Sasuke."

"Ah bibi. Jangan terlalu keras pada Sasuke."

"Ino-chan. Maafkan Sasuke, ya. Dia memang begitu. Seperti ayahnya saja."

"Tidak apa-apa bibi. Sebaiknya aku pulang, ada tugas yang belum ku selesaikan. Terima kasih atas minumannya bibi."

Mikoto tampak merasa tidak enak pada Ino atas ucapan Sasuke. Ia lantas mengantar Ino ke depan. "Ah, iya Ino-chan. Jangan di ambil hati ucapan dari Sasuke."

"Iya bibi," ucap Ino memaklumi.

Mikoto cukup senang dengan kehadiran Ino. Mungkin ia akan lebih sering mengajak Ino ngobrol bareng mulai sekarang. "Seringlah mampir kemari, Ino-chan."

"Baiklah bibi. Aku permisi." Ino lantas membuka pintu apartemen keluarga Uchiha. Ia lega sudah berkenalan dengan tetangga sebelahnya, meskipun ia sedikit kesal dengan bocah ingusan itu.

.

.

 **Malam hari,apartemen Uchiha**

"Ibu, ini chesee cake beli dimana. Kok rasanya beda dari yang biasa ibu beli?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka sedang makan malam.

"Oh, itu dari Ino-chan. Kau suka?" tanya Mikoto.

Sasuke tampak lahap "Si Barbie yang buat sendiri?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Maksudmu Ino?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa lagi, ibu."

Mikoto tersenyum jahil. Ia berpikir bahwa anaknya mulai tertarik dengan lawan jenisnya. Ini kesempatan bagus bagi Mikoto untuk sedikit menjahili putra tercintanya. "Dia yang membuatnya sendiri, Sasuke. Kenapa? Kau tertarik padanya?" goda Mikoto.

"Kalau iya, apa ayah dan ibu akan merestuinya?" ucap Sasuke enteng.

Mikoto terkekeh. Insting seorang ibu memang kuat. Ia bahkan sudah mengetahuinya sejak Sasuke berkenalan. "Tentu saja."

"Meski beda usia?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

Mikoto menatap intens putranya. Ia lantas mengusap kepala putranya yang sekarang telah tumbuh dewasa. "Usia bukan batasan untuk jatuh cinta, Sasuke," ucap Mikoto bijak.

"Terima kasih ibu."

"Perjuangkan apa yang memang pantas untukm, nak. Ibu akan selalu mendukungmu."

.

.

.

 **Sementara di apartemen Ino,**

Saat ini Ino sedang sibuk mengurus pesanan yang masuk melalui akunnya. Ada banyak pesanan aksesoris yang harus ia selesaikan. Ia bersama sepupunya Hinata yang sibuk membuat beberapa acsesoris yang sedang laris manis terjual di _online shop_ nya.

Hinata sendiri tidak keberatan membantu sepupunya. Karena dengan cara inilah Hinata bisa membantu Ino. Sebenarnya, ayah Hinata sudah menawarkan Ino untuk tinggal bersama keluarga Hyuga, namun Ino menolaknya. Ia tidak ingin berhutang budi pada saudaranya. Hinata sendiri memahami, begitu pula ayahnya. Meski begitu, Ino tidak boleh menolak jika suatu saat keluarga Hinata membantunya, dan Ino setuju meski sedikit tidak enak pada keluarga dari ibunya itu.

"Ino-chan, aku sudah menyelesaikan sebagian, aku hanya perlu sedikit sentuhan gliter di bagian ini," ucap Hinata.

"Ini gliternya. Aku akan menelesaikan rajutan ini untuk mempermanis bentuk topi ini."

"Semangat Ino-chan."

Mereka berdua sedang fokus mengerjakan job masing-masing. Baik Ino maupu Hinata sama-sama ingin mewujudkan mimpi mereka masing-masing. Hinata yang ingin mencoba berwirausaha, sedangkan Ino yang ingin menjadi desaigner.

"Hinata, jika omset bulan ini naik, kau ingin apa dariku?" tanya Ino di sela-sela kesibukan mereka.

Hinata terdiam sejanak. "Itu tidak perlu Ino-chan. Aku membantumu dengan ikhlas kok. Jadi jangan pikirkan itu ya."

"Tapi Hinata, kau sudah banyak membantuku, selama ini."

"Ino-chan, kita adalah sepupu, dan selayaknya kita saling membantu. Aku disini juga belajar untuk menjadi pengusaha sukses seperti ayah, jadi mohon bantuannya, Ino."

Ino mengerti itu. Sejak ia memperkenalkan bisnis online pada Hinata, ia semakin tertarik untuk mempelajari bisnis online tersebut. Ino membantu Hinata belajar merintis usaha yang ia jalankan sejak masih di bangku SMA. Tentu saja, Hinata sangat antusias begitu sepupunya bisa hidup mandiri berkat bisnis online yang ia jalankan.

"Ino-chan, aku ingin membantumu dengan tanganku sendiri. Jadi jangan berpikir kau tidak enak terhadapku, okay."

"Pliss, Hinata. Mintalah sesuatu agar aku tidak merasa bersalah."

Hinata terdiam. Berdebat dengan Ino juga tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahnya. "Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku mau kau buat cake yang enak tiap kali aku kesini ya. Hehehe."

"Oke, tak masalah."

To be continued

...

Special thanks for Cinnamons Tea. Happy birthday dear, maaf telat ngucapinnya.

Thanks for reading. See u next chapter.


	2. First kiss

**MY LOVELY BRONDONG**

.

.

Present by IchiOchaMocha

...

 **Disclaimer** : ©Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pairing** : Uchiha Sasuke  & Yamanaka Ino

 **Warning** : Fic ini berisi kegajean yang di ciptakan author karena saking frustasinya terhadap real life-nya, Typo, Au, OOC, de el el. Alur cerita di percepat. Ide datang dari novel yang pernah saya baca, judulnya Brondong. Novelnya bagus. So sweet pake banget.

 **Genre** : Romance, Friendship

 **Summarry** : Tua, muda. Usia tak bisa terelakkan jika sudah menyangkut cinta. Oh, mungkinkah berbedaan usia membuat mereka mengerti bahwa cinta tak terbatas pada usia? Special fic for SasuIno lover... Happy reading minna.

.

.

.

 **Apartemen Blue Orchid, Konoha City**

Ino hendak keluar dari apartemennya untuk belajar di kampusnya. Ia berjalan mendekati pintu lift seorang diri . Ino tak menyadari bahwa seseorang berjalan mengendap-endap di belakangnya. Dan-

Dorrrrr

"Kena kau, Barbie!" Sasuke tampak puas mengagetkan Ino. Ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal oleh reaksi yang Ino keluarkan. Ino begitu kaget. Ia mengelus dadanya memastikan ia tidak terkena serangan jantung mendadak akibat teriakan Sasuke yang begitu keras.

"Astaga bocah tengil. Kau mengangetkanku," teriak Ino.

"Pagi, Barbie! Kau mau kemana sepagi ini?" tanya Sasuke.

' _Sialan bocah itu,'_ batin Ino kesal.

Ino yang tak ingin membuat moodnya hancur di pagi ini menjawabnya singkat pertanyaan dari Sasuke. "Tentu saja ke kampus," jawab Ino ketus.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka. Ino dan Sasuke masuk kedalamnya. Ino yang masih terlihat kesal dengan kelakuan Sasuke, memilih diam dan mengabaikan Sasuke.

"Hoi, Barbie. Mau berangkat bareng?" tawar Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Namaku Ino. Bukan Barbie. Dan aku tidak ingin berangkat bersamamu."

"Suka-suka aku dong. Aku sukanya panggil B-A-R-B-I-E," ucap Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan.

"Astaga. Kenapa aku harus punya tetangga sepertimu sih. Menyebalkan sekali," gerutu Ino.

"Hei, biar akau menyebalkan, aku ini tampan lho. Banyak kok yang nagantri untuk jadi pacarku. Atau kau mau mendaftarkan diri, Barbie?" goda Sasuke lagi.

"Bocah, dengar ya. Aku ini tak tertarik pada anak di bawah umur, paham. Lagi pula, aku tidak ingin di sebut pedofil gara-gara dekat denganmu."

"Hohohoh, aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku Barbie. Lihat saja. Aku yang akan jadi pemenangnya."

"Dalam mimpi bocah."

Sasuke sedikit terpancing emosi lantaran penolakan Ino. Dengan nekat, Sasuke meraih leher bagian belakang Ino dan mencium bibirnya secara paksa di dalam lift yang masih sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua. Ino meronta, tangannya di genggam secara kasar oleh Sasuke.

Ya, Sasuke memang sudah gila. Gila karena pesona nona Yamanaka Ino. Sasuke memperdalam ciumannya. Ino sendiri masih berusaha melepas pagutan Sasuke. Sasuke menikmati bibir tipis berpoles lipglos rasa strawberry. Bibir tipis Ino seperti candu baginya untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Bagi Sasuke dan Ino inilah ciuman pertama mereka. Ciuman yang special bagi Sasuke. Poor Ino.

Beberapa saat mereka berciuman, pintu lift terbuka. Sasuke terpaksa melepas pagutannya di bibir Ino. "Strawberry, nikmat sekali Barbie."

"Dasar bocah mesum. Aku membencimu bocah!"

"Dan aku mencintaimu, Barbie."

.

.

 **University of Konoha**

Sesampainya di kampus, Ino segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kelasnya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kampusnya, ia tak henti-hentinya menggerutu tak jelas. Memory-nya masih terngiang di otaknya atas apa yang Sasuke lakukan pagi ini. sungguh membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang. Rasa yang sama saat ia bersama dengan mantan kekasihnya. Ino baru merasakan hal ini lagi sejak beberapa tahun lalu ia putus dengan pacarnya. Ya, Ino yakin ada yang tidak beres dengannya.

Ino berusaha menepis lagi perasaan itu. ia tidak ingn lagi perasaan tersebut muncul lagi. Ya, Ino tidak ingin mengalami lagi jatuh cinta sesaat pada orang yang salah.

"Ohayou," sapa Ino ketika memasuki ruang kelasnya. Di sana sudah ada Tenten dan juga Mei Terumi. Mereka berdua adalah sahabat sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku SMP.

"Tumben kau sepagi ini?" tanya Tenten to the pint. Gadis bercepol ini sedikit heran pada sahabat pirangnya ini, pasalnya Ino adalah mahasiswa yang selalu datang mepet dari jam kuliah.

"Ini semua karena Kakashi _-sensei_. kalau sekali lagi aku datang terlambat bisa-bisa nilaiku C," ucap Ino.

Mei hanya terkikik mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu. Gadis bertubuh sintal itu lantas memajukan kursinya menghadap Ino. "Hei, Ino-chan. Bagaimana dengan tempat tinggal barumu? Apa ada yang menarik di sana?" tanya Mei penasaran.

"Tidak ada yang menarik, hanya saja ada tetangga yang resek, Mei-chan." Ino memang belum menceritakan secara detail mengenai kepindahannya kepada kedua sahabatnya. Sebenarnya hari ini ia berencana mengajak Mei dan Tenten mengunjungi apartemnnya.

"Wah, aku jadi penasaran pada orang yang membuatmu tak nyaman, Ino," sela Tenten saat Mei hendak berbicara.

"Hanya bocah SMA yang resek. Huh, aku benar-benar kesal di buatnya."

"Bocah?" beo Tenten dan Mei bersamaan.

"Huum. Dia bocah paling mesum yang pernah kutemui seumur hidupku. Aku menyesal menjadi tetanggaku."

"Ino, apa bocah itu melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Mei dengan penuh selidik.

Ino tampak berpikir. Ia ingin mengatakan kejadian tadi pagi pada kedua sahabatnya, namun ia mesti berhati-hati juga saat ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu pada sahabat yang paling update tentang gosip di kampusnya. Dan oh, ia tidak ingin jadi bahan gosip oleh kedua sahabatnya sendiri. "Dia memanggilu dengan sebutan barbie. Namaku kan Yamanaka Ino, bukan Barbie. Dia juga tadi pagi mengagetkanku dengan teriakan mautnya. Menyebalkan bukan, Mei, Tenten?"

Mei tertawa keras. Cerita Ino pagi ini benar-benar membuatnya sakit perut. Tenten pun juga sama. Ia bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya kerena tawa yang begitu keras. "Hahahahahha, oh astaga. Siapa nama orang yang menganggumu, Ino," tanya Tenten.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Bocah sok keren itu mungkin saja akan menghancurkan hari-hari indahku di sana, huhuhuhu." Ino mulai lebay. Sang drama queen ini memang pandai sekali berakting selayaknya orang teraniaya di depan kedua sahabatnya.

"Hei, jangan terlalu membenci seseorang, awas lho nanti bisa cinlok beneran," goda Mei.

"Tidak akan, Mei-chan. Aku nggak suka brondong ingusan sepertinya."

Seringai jahil nampak di wajah Tenten. Ia kemudian menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat Mei ikut geleng-geleng kepala. "Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke tampan nggak?"

"Sasuke itu tampan," ucap Ino polos. Sontak Tenten dan Mei saling bertatapan. Ino baru kali ini memuji seseorang yang lebih muda darinya. Di sadari atau tidak, Ino sepertinya tak sadar bahwa ia telah memuji seseorang selain mantan kekasihnya.

"Ino kau sa-

Teerrrttttttttttttt

Suara bel masuk membuat ucapan Mei terpotong. Ino hendak menayakan lagi maskud ucapan Mei, namun Mei urungkan. Mereka kembali terdiam setelah beberapa saat Kakashi- _sensei_ memasuki kelas. Ino, Mei juga Tenten memilih diam dari pada membuat ulah di kelas Kakashi- _sensei._

.

.

 **Sementara, di Konoha High School**

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak seorang gadis berkacamata bernama Karin Uzumaki. Sasuke yang merasa namanya di panggil oleh gadis itu hanya menoleh sebentar dan kemudian ia berlalu begitu saja saat Karin mulai mendekat.

"Sasuke-kun. Kau mengabaikanku lagi," protes Karin.

"Menjauh dariku Karin. Aku tidak ingin kau merusak pagi yang indah ini dengan suara cemprengmu," ucap Sasuke dingin.

Merasa di acuhkan, Karin berjalan menyamai langkah Sasuke. Gadis ini memang pantang menyerah. Demi mendapatkan hati Sasuke sang _prince charming_ ini, ia rela melakukan apapun agar Sasuke bisa menjadi kekasihnya. "Sasuke-kun setelah pulang sekolah ayo kita kencan. Bagaimana?" tawar Karin masih berusaha menarik perhatian Sasuke.

"Maaf saja, aku sangat sibuk hari ini, Karin. Sebaiknya kau menyingkir dari jalanku." Ucapan ketus dari Sasukepun akhirnya mampu membuat Karin diam seribu bahasa. Selama ini ia selalu mengejar Sasuke, namun kenapa pemuda berambut emo ini bahkan tak sedikitpun bersedia meliriknya. Apa yang salah dari dirinya. Ia cantik dan terkenal. Ia juga seorang penyanyi yang melambung tinggi di dalam maupu luar negeri, tapi tetap saja Sasuke tidak tertarik sedikitpun dengannya.

Gadis itu menatap sendu punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya. Setitik air mata nampak menetes di pipi mulusnya hingga sebuah kata lirih terucap dari bibir tipisnya. _"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. Semua ini salahku jika saja dulu aku tidak serakah pada cinta."_

.

.

 **Skip time**

Hari bergulir dengan cepat, tak terasa hari telah beranjak sore. Ino telah selesai dengan tugas kuliahnya. Ia kemudian segera beranjak dari kelasnya dan mengajak kedua sahabatnya untuk mampir ke apartemen barunya. Ino, Tenten, juga Mei segera saja menuju parkiran kampus.

Perjalanan menuju apartemen Ino memakan waktu kurang lebih dua puluh menit dari kampus. Dengan hati-hati, Mei berusaha melajukan mobilnya agar tidak tertabrak di jalan. Tenten dan Ino yang tidak sabaran sampai menegur Mei.

"Mei, bisa lebih cepat tidak sih nyetir mobilnya," keluh Tenten.

"Sabar donk Tenten ku tersayang. Aku sedang konsentrasi agar nggak nabrak."

"Duh, nyampai di apartemen berapa jam nih kalau netirnya kayak siput," sindir Ino.

"Plis dech, Barrbie jangan bicara seperti itu. Ini hampir sampai kok," ucap Mei meyakinkan.

"Ahhh, aku nggak sabar! Mei, kau sebaiknya di belakang. Biar aku yang nyetir," ucap Tenten mutlak. Ino dan Mei melongo. Ucapan Tenten seolah mutlak di laksanakan. Mei sendiri hanya menurut dan memilih menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Gadis itu mulai berpindah ke kursi penumpang.

Tenten kemudian memakai sabuk pengaman dan menyalakan mobil. Gadis itu langsung tancap gas mengemudikan mobil itu dan lihatlah apa yang terjadi. Ino dan Mei setelah ini sepertinya harus memeriksakan jantungnya ke dokter lantaran Tenten nyetir seperti pembalap kesetana.

Gadis bercepol itu sendiri hanya tertawa pelan melihat reaksi kedua sahabatnya yang menggerutu aksinya menyetir.

"Kalau nyetir itu hati-hati dong. Ini bukan sirkuit, Tenten," keluh Mei memegangi dadanya yang berdetak kencang akibat ulah kebut-kebutan Tenten.

"Hahaha, ini baru seberapa," ucap Tenten enteng.

Duaghhh

"Auwwhh, sakit Barbie."

"Aku belum mau mati muda, Tenten! Dan kau jangan pernah memanggiku dengan panggilan yang menyebalkan itu," ucap Ino kesal setelah puas memukul kepala sahabatnya.

Mei hanya tertawa melihat pertengkaran antara Ino dan Tenten. Mereka bertiga memang selalu seperti itu, dan pada akhirnya mereka akan kembali seperti semula jika sudah sama-sama lelah berdebat.

.

.

To be continued

Segini aja dulu ya.. nunggu ide yang lain dateng. Thanks udah nengok fic, membaca fic ini, ataupun meninggalkan jejak untuk fic ini. salam garpu siomay...plakkkk


	3. TUGAS RUMAH

**MY LOVELY BRONDONG**

.

.

Present by IchiOchaMocha

...

 **Disclaimer** : ©Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pairing** : Uchiha Sasuke  & Yamanaka Ino

 **Warning** : Fic ini berisi kegajean yang di ciptakan author karena saking frustasinya terhadap real life-nya, Typo, Au, OOC, de el el. Alur cerita di percepat. Ide datang dari novel yang pernah saya baca, judulnya Brondong. Novelnya bagus. So sweet pake banget.

 **Summarry** : Tua, muda. Usia tak bisa terelakkan jika sudah menyangkut cinta. Oh, mungkinkah berbedaan usia membuat mereka mengerti bahwa cinta tak terbatas pada usia? Special fic for SasuIno lover... Happy reading minna.

.

.

.

 **Apartemen Blue Orchid nomer 1326**

Mei dan Tenten telah sampai di apartemen milik Ino. Sampai di parkiran mobil, Tenten memakirkan mobil Mei tak jauh dari lift. Mereka keluar dari mobil tersebut dan segera menuju lift yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka parkir. Di sela-sela mereka menunggu lift terbuka ada saja tingkah Tenten dan Mei yang membuat Ino harus geleng-geleng kepala. Ya, terbiasa _selfie_ di tempat yang baru mereka kunjungi adalah hal wajib untuk di posting di media sosial mereka.

Ting

Suara pintu lift terbuka. Suasana di dalam lift sepi. Mereka bertiga kemudian masuk ke dalam lift dan Ino menekan angka 13a menuju lantai 13. Mei dan Tenten masih asyik melanjutkan kegiatan _selfie_ mereka di dalam lift, hingga suara lift terbuka.

Ting

Pintu liftpun terbuka dan seseorang masuk kedalam pintu lift itu, dan lihat apa yang ada di hadapan Ino. Di depannya adalah sosok yang tak ingin ia temui hari ini. Sosok itupun masuk ke dalam lift dan beberapa saat kemudian pintu itu tertutup. "Sore Barbie? Kau baru pulang?" tanya seseorang yang baru masuk dari luar lift. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke dengan senyum evilnya ia berusaha menggoda gadis pujaannya.

Mei yang sejak tadi asyik berselfie ria bersama Tenten, sontak melirik orang di hadapan Ino. Dalam hati mereka bertanya-tanya pada sosok yang menyapa Ino. _'Benarkah ini Uchiha Sasuke yang tadi pagi Ino ceritakan?'_ batin Mei.

"Sudah tahu nanya," ucap Ino ketus.

"Maaf, barusan kau memanggil Ino-chan 'Barbie' ya? Apa kau bocah yang dibicarakan Ino tadi pagi?" tanya Mei menyelidik.

Sasuke tampak menyerngit, sedangkan Ino hanya menepuk keningnya. Ino tak habis pikir bagaimana sahabatnya sekepo ini. _'Gawat, bencana ini,'_ batin Ino tak tenang.

"Si Barbie membicarakanku? Apa nee-san temannya si Barbie?" tanya Sasuke.

"Um,kami berdua sahabat si blonde. Salam kenal Uchiha-san. Aku Tenten dan dia Mei," potong Tenten kemudian.

"Oh, salam kenal Mei-san, Tenten-san."

' _Ya ampun guys, jangan berbuat aneh-aneh di depan bocah ini. Bocah ini sangat berbahaya,'_ batin Ino tak tenang.

"Kamu tinggal di sebelah apartemen Ino-chan ya?"

"Benar, Tenten nee-san. Atau kalian mau mapir sekalian?" tawar Sasuke.

' _Cih, anak ini benar-benar king drama yang handal. Didepan mereka dia sangat sopan, kalau didepanku seenaknya saja. Sialan jangan sampai mereka mampir ke apartemen Sasuke,'_ batin Ino kesal.

"Maaf ya Sasuke-kun. Lain kali kami mampir, hari ini kami ingin ngobrol di apartemen Ino-chan," ucap Mei sopan. Dalam hati, Ino sangat berterima kasih pada Mei atas penolakannya barusan. Itu membuat hati Ino sedikit lega.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai 13a. Mereka berempat keluar dari dalam lift sebelum Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu pada ketiga mahasiswi cantik di depannya. "Aku masuk ke dalam dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi Mei nee-san, Tenten nee-san."

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Sasuke-kun," ucap Tenten melambaikan tangan. Setelah memastikan Sasuke memasuki apartemannya, ketiga gadis cantik ini masuk ke dalam apartemen milik Ino.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME**

"Ino-chan. Aku mau bros ini. Di jual berapa?" tanya Mei sembari melihat koleksi dagangan Ino.

Ino melirik ke arah Mei. "Ambil saja. Itu gratis untukmu," kata Ino.

"Hei tidak bisa gitu. Kau ini pedagang. Kau harusnya menjualnya bukan memberikannya," protes Mei.

"Itu hadiah untukmu karena kau tadi melolak tawaran Sasuke," ucap Ino cuek. Ia masih fokus melayani orderan yang masuk ke situs _online shop_ nya.

"Jadi ini untukku ya? Wah, terima kasih banyak Ino-chan."

Ino hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah _childish_ Mei. Ino hanya mengeleng pelan kepalanya, kemudian ia fokus di depan laptopnya.

"Ino, apa kau tidak membuat cake? Aku pengen cemilan, tapi Cuma ada keripik di dalam lemari," tanya Tenten yang baru saja datang dari arah dapur apartemen Ino.

Ino menghentikan aktivitasnya di depan laptop. Ia segera menoleh ke arah Tenten yang sibuk membawa minuman. "Hari ini aku tidak membuatnya. Kau makan saja apa yang ada, lagian kau juga sudah makan kan?"

Ting

Tong

"Ada tamu, Ino. Bukalah pintunya," perintah Tenten.

Ino menurut saja. Ia lantas berjalan ke arah pintu depan dan membuka pintu tersebut. Ino melongo ketika tidak mendapati siapapun di depan pintu apartemennya. Matanya tiba-tiba tertuju pada sebuah kotak persegi panjang di depan pintu apartemenya.

' _Apa ini?'_ batin Ino tak tenang.

"Ino-chan, siapa yang datang?" tanya Mei yang mengikutinya dari belakang Ino.

"Tidak ada siapapun, tapi seseorang meninggalkan kotak ini di depan pintu, Mei."

"Ayo buka apa isinya." Ino lantas membuka kotak itu pelan.

Sreekkk

Sobekan kertas pembungkus kotak itu terlepas. Ino dan Mei sedikit merasa deg-degan dengan isi kotak tersebut. Ino menarik nafas sebentar, ia pun kemudian bersiap membuka tutup kotak itu.

"Aaaaaaaaaa," jerit Ino dan Mei bersamaan.

BRAKKK

Kotak itu di buang ke lantai oleh Ino. Tenten yang mendengar teriakan Ino dan Mei langsung menuju ke sumber suara. Tenten menatap bingung ke dua sahabatnya. "Hei, kalian kenapa berteriak? Ada apa?" tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Lihat saja, Tenten. Itu sangat mengerikan," ucap Mei yang masih shock.

Tenten mendekati kotak yang sempat di lempar Ino. Iya membalikkan isi kotak tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya Tenten ketika mendapati boneka barbie yang berlumuran darah. "Tega sekali orang yang mengirimkan ini," ucap Tenten geram.

Mei, memeluk Ino. Gadis itu berusaha menenangkan sahabat blondenya itu. "Tenanglah, kita akan cari tahu siapa pelakunya," ucap Mei menenangkan.

Tenten dengan sigap segera membereskan kotak mengerikan itu. Ia mengangkat kotak itu, namun sesuatu terjatuh ke lantai dan Mei mengambilnya. "Surat?" beo Mei penasaran.

Ino, Mei dan Tenten pun segera membuka amplop berwarna hitam tersebut. Mereka bertiga kemudian membaca isi surat tersebut.

 _Suatu saat nasibmu akan sama seperti boneka ini, Ino._

 _Aku bersumpah akan membuat hidupmu tak tenang._

 _Harusnya kau sadar, kau sangat menjijikkan, perebut pacar orang lain._

"Ino, apa ini ulah Sakura?" tanya Tenten to the point.

Ino hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Ia ingin mengatakan hal itu, namun ia juga tak punya bukti untuk menuduh Sakura-lah yang mengirim kiriman tersebut.

Drrrrttt

"Dari siapa?" tanya Mei.

"Sakura,Mei-chan," jawab Ino.

"Angkat dan loud speker," perintah Ino.

Ino mengangguk. Ia kemudian menekan tombol yang tertera di layar ponselnya. "Moshi-moshi."

"Kau sudah menerima kirimanku, _pig_?" tanya Sakura.

Ino mengendus kesal. Mei dan Tenten berusaha menenangkan Ino agar tidak terpancing emosi. "Jadi ini ulahmu, _forehead_?"

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi," jawab Sakura mantap.

"Wah, sayang sekali aku tak takut pada ancaman seperti ini _forehead._ Kalau kau berbuat jauh dari ini, aku tidak akan segan membalasnya yang lebih kejam, Sakura."

"Hahahha. Kau bisa apa? Kau ini cuma anak yatim piatu yang menyedihkan. Sedangkan aku, aku memiliki segalanya termasuk kekuasaan yang bisa sewaktu-waktu mengeluarkanmu dari kampus kalau sampai itu terjadi, _pig_."

"Kheh, menyedihkan sekali hidupmu _forehead._ Pantas saja Naruto tidak tahan terhadapmu dan memilih ke luar negeri dibandingkan denganmu," ejek Ino.

"Kau-

"Dengar ya, Naruto sudah menceritakannya semua padaku. Aku tahu kartu As mu, _forehead_. Jadi jangan macam-macam padaku."

Tut

Tut

Tut

"Bagus Ino. Kau memang harus terlihat kuat," ucap Tenten memberinta semangat.

"Huh, kenapa hidupku serumit setelah Naruto ke Amerika," keluh Ino.

"Kau sudah ceritakan ini pada Naruto?" tanya Mei.

"Aku tidak ingin dia khawatir. Dia juga memilih meninggalkan Jepang demi diriku, Mei."

Drrrtttt

Ponsel Ino kembali berdering. Gadis itu kemudia mengangakat telponnya dan meloudspeaker ponselnya agar Mei dan Tenten bisa mendengarnya. "Mosho-moshi."

"Ino-chan, ini aku Naruto," potong seseorang dari sambungan telepon.

Ino mengenali suara ini. Suara seseorang yang lama tidak ia temui. Suara cinta pertamanya, Naruto. "Oh, kau Naruto. Panjang umur juga kau menelpon. Kami baru saja membicarakanmu," ucap Ino tersenyum. Mei dan Tenten ikut tersenyum begitu tahu Naruto yang menelponnya. Mereka berdua diam, sambil memperhatikan Ino mengobrol dengan Naruto.

"Oya? Wah, ternyata kau masih mengingatku ya. Hehehhe," ucap Naruto disertai kekehannya.

"Ada apa menelpon?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Hening sejenak. Naruto kembali membuka suara. "Aku tiba-tiba khawatir padamu, Ino. Apa Sakura melakukan hal lain padamu?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

Ino merasa senang. Setidaknya Naruto masih mengkhawatirkannya. "Tidak, hanya saja barusan aku menerima teror lagi darinya," jawab Ino jujur.

"Tapi kau tak apa-apa kan, Ino?" tanya Naruto mulai cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Untung saja ada Mei dan Tenten yang menolongku."

Naruto kembali diam. Ia meras bersalah pada gadis yang pernah singgah di hatinya. "Ino. Maafkan aku."

Terdiam, Ino rasanya ingin menangis mendengar pernyataan Naruto. "Tidak usah kau pikirkan Naruto. Aku sudah lebih baik tanpamu."

"Ino, berbahagialah dengan orang lain. Kau pantas mendapatkannya."

"Kau juga Naruto. Kau juga harus bahagia di Amerika."

"Um, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan lupa kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi 'sahabatmu' yang tampan ini jika terjadi apa-apa."

"Tentu saja. Kau juga, Naruto."

Tut

Tut

Sambungan via telepone pun terputus. Dalam hati kecil Ino, ia masih ingin mendengar suara Naruto yang berisik itu, namun sekarang ia sadar bahwa dirinya sekarang bukan siapa-siapanya Naruto.

"Dia masih saja mengkhawatirkanmu ya, Ino-chan," goda Mei menghibur sahabatnya itu.

Ino terdiam. Ucapan Mei seolah menegaskan pendapatnya. "Naruto masih sama dan tetap mengkhawatirkanku, namun bedanya sekarang kita hanya berteman. Tidak lebih dari itu," ucap Ino lirih.

"Hei Ino, Naruto bukan tidak mau memperjuangkanmu. Dia hanya tidak ingin kau terluka lebih jauh karena Sakura. Ingat Ino, kalian beda kasta," ucap Tenten mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu dan sekarang saatnya untuk _move on_ seperti saran Naruto, Tenten."

"Nah begitu dong. Itu baru Ino sahabatku," kata Mei sembari memeluk sayang sahabatnya. Begitupun Tenten, ia juga memeluk Ino untuk selalu menguatkan hati Ino yang sedang di landa kegalauan akut jika mengingat Naruto.

"Terima kasih minna," ucap Ino tulus.

Mereka bertiga terhanyut dalam suasana. Beberapa saat saling berpelukkan, Tenten kemudian melepas pelukkannya diikuti oleh Mei. Ketiganya tersenyum.

"Minna, apa semboyan kita?" tanya Mei mengingatkan.

"SAHABAT ITU MENDUKUNG, MENOLONG DAN SALING PERCAYA!" Beo Ino, Mei dan Tenten bersamaan. Ketiganya pun tertawa. Motto yang selalu mereka kumandangkan menjadi penyemangat untuk mereka di kala mereka merasa sedih.

"Tentu saja begitu kan Ino-chan," ucap Tenten membangkitkan semangatnya.

Ino mengangguk. Ia bersyukur memilik sahabat seperti Mei dan Tenten. _'Andai kau seperti mereka, Sakura. Kita pasti akan kompak,'_ batin Ino.

.

.

 **Dua hari kemudian**

Hari ini kuliah Ino sedang libur. Ia masih setia di apartemennya bergelung dengan orderan yang masuk melalui webnya. Ia menikmati sangat menikmati pekerjaannya, hingga suara bel membuatnya harus menghentikan aktifitasnya.

Ting

Tong

Ino berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia membuka pintu tersebut. "Selamat malam Ino-chan," sapa Mikoto ceria.

"Ah, bibi Mikoto. Silahkan masuk bibi," kata Ino mempersilahkan wanita paruh baya itu untuk memasuki apartemennya.

Mikoto segera masuk kedalam apartemen Ino. "Bibi Mikoto silahkan duduk. Maaf apartemenku berantakan."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Ino-chan."

"Sebentar bibi, aku buatkan teh dulu."

"Tidak usah repot-repot Ino-chan. Aku kemari sebentar saja kok."

"Eh?" Ino melongo. Tumben sekali tetangga yang ramah ini hanya mampir sebentar.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu Ino. Apa kau keberatan?" ucap Mikoto to the point.

Gadis itu mengerti, pasti ada hal penting dan mendesak sehingga ibu dari Uchiha Sasuke ini repot-repot meminta bantuannya. "Aku tidak keberatan kok bibi."

"Benarkah Ino-chan mau membantu bibi?"

"Aku bersedia, bibi Mikoto. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menolong bibi?"

"Begini. Bibi akan ke Eropa atau lebih tepatnya ke Inggris selama seminggu untuk menemui ayahnya Sasuke yang akhir-akhir ini kurang enak badan. Nah, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menjaga Sasuke, Ino-chan."

Ino menelan ludah. Menjaga Sasuke sama artinya menjadi _baby sister_ nya Sasuke. Ino mau pingsan saja ketika ia menyanggupi permintaan Mikoto. "Bukannya ada kakaknya Sasuke, bibi?" tanya Ino sopan.

"Itachi sedang berada di Jerman bersama istrinya Ino. Aku ingin menitipkan pada tetangga sebelah namun mereka juga sedang berlibur. Terpaksa aku memintamu menjagamu."

Ino tidak tega menolak permintaan wanita didepannya ini. Ia sendiri juga salah, tanpa bertanya ia malah langsung mengabulkan permintaan Mikoto. "Baiklah bibi aku akan menjaga Sasuke selama seminggu ini," ucap Ino meyakinkan Mikoto.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Ino-chan. Maaf bibi terpaksa merepotkanmu," ucap Mikoto merasa bersalah.

"Jangan sungkan meminta bantuanku, bibi."

"Bibi juga sebenarnya ingin mengajak Sasuke, namun ia harus mengikuti ujian akhir yang akan diadakan dua hari lagi."

"Oh, baiklah Bibi. Jangan khawatir. Kalau ada apa-apa dengan Sasuke, aku akan segera menghubungi bibi."

"Terima kasih Ino-chan. Ini ada catatan dan uang selama seminggu. Kau pergunakan untuk keperluan sehari-hari. Jika kurang atau tak mengerti, segera hubungi bibi. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Bibi harus segera ke bandara. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Ino-chan." Mikoto kemudian berpamitan pada Ino. Ino mengantarkan Mikoto ke depan pintu. Disana, ada Sasuke yang akan mengantar ibunya ke bandara. Mikoto kemudian pergi bersama ke bandara bersama putranya.

.

.

 **Satu jam kemudian**

Ino menghela nafas berat. Tugasnya minggu ini begitu berat. Ia sampai tidak bisa fokus dengan tugas-tugasnya. Ino melirik amplop di depannya. Ia lantas membuka amplop itu lantas membacanya pelan.

 _Ino-chan. Maaf merepotkanmu, tapi aku meninggalkan catatan agar kau bisa menjaga Sasuke dengan baik. Hal-hal yang perlu kau perhatikan ada di catatan ini._

 _Sasuke paling suka tomat. Kalau bisa kau masakkan hal berbau tomat. Maaf merepotkanmu untuk hal ini, tapi tenang saja, stok tomat tersedia lebih di kulkas._

 _Sasuke tidak terlalu menyukai makan makanan manis._

 _Sasuke itu sangat menyayangi EMILIO._

 _Sasuke tidak bisa tidur tanpa menyentuh telinga seseorang._

 _Sasuke sebentar lagi ujian, usahakan jangan sampai dia keluar malam atau ke diskotik._

 _Sasuke alergi kacang-kacangan._

 _Jangan biarkan sasuke tidur larut malam dan main game._

 _Itu saja catatan dariku Ino-chan. Kalau ada apa atau uang dari bibi habis, tolong segera kabari bibi. Aku akan segera transfer. Terima kasih banyak ya Ino-chan._

"Ya ampun, banyak sekali larangan dan perintahnya. Apa aku sanggup hidup seminggu bersama bocah mesum itu. Arrggghhhh menyebalkan!" teriak Ino frustasi.

DRRRRTTTT

"Moshi-moshi. Siapa ini?" tanya Ino sopan.

"Ini aku, Barbie."

' _Ck, sial. Mau apa lagi anak ini. Dan dari mana dia mendapatkan nomor hpku?'_ batin Ino kesal.

"Sebaiknya selama seminggu ini kau menginap di rumahku," ucap Sasuke penuh kemenangan.

"NGGAK MAU!"

"Oya? Kalau begitu aku akan bilang ibu kalau kau-

"Oke-oke, aku akan tinggal. Puas kau pantat ayam?"

Tersenyum kemenangan, Sasuke rupanya hampir saja berteriak kemenangan. Untung dia sedang menyetir, jika ia tidak menyetir pasti dia akan menari-nari melihat kekalahan Ino. _'Berhasil. Kena kau Barbie,'_ batin Sasuke puas.

"Satu jam lagi aku sampai di apartemen. Tolong kau buatkan aku makanan."

Tut

Tut

Tut

Sasuke mematikan teleponnya sepihak. Ia tertawa puas di dalam mobil, sedangkan Ino langsung membanting ponselnya seketika. "Sialan kau Sasukeeeee!"

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **A/N:** Chapter ini sengaja saya panjangin interaksi persahabatan Ino. Chapter depan kemungkinan akan lebih panjang interaksi SasuIno. Thanks for RnR

Minna-san yang RnR udah login, saya bales d Pm, xixixiix

Balesan yang belum login:

 **Yuu** : Iya, disini saya ceritakan si Sasuke suka sama yang lebih dewasa seperti Ino. Sejujurnya ada kisah lain di balik pembuatan fic ini. Thanks dah RnR

 **Hana** : Thanks dah RnR. Ini sudah di lanjut, hehhehe

 **Reader** : Okay. Thanks for RnR hehehe

 **Amayyy** : Maaf ya agak aneh,hehehe. terima kasih, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. Thanks dah RnR.

 **HEKNI954** : terima kasih semangatnya. Thanks dah RnR

Maaf minna-san, balesannya rada singkat. Hehehe, saya nggak suka basa-basi. Harap di maklumi ya memang karater saya begini suka bales singkat bahkan bbm atau semacamnya jarang banget bales panjang lebar. Semoga minna-san tidak tersinggung atas segala tulisan saya. Selebihnya saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih atas dukungannya dan kritik serta saran yang membangun.


	4. Senjata makan tuan

**MY LOVELY BRONDONG**

.

.

Present by IchiOchaMocha

...

 **Disclaimer** : ©Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pairing** : Uchiha Sasuke  & Yamanaka Ino

 **Warning** : Fic ini berisi kegajean yang di ciptakan author karena saking frustasinya terhadap real life-nya, Typo, Au, OOC, de el el. Alur cerita di percepat. Ide datang dari novel yang pernah saya baca, judulnya Brondong. Novelnya bagus. So sweet pake banget.

 **Summarry** : Tua, muda. Usia tak bisa terelakkan jika sudah menyangkut cinta. Oh, mungkinkah berbedaan usia membuat mereka mengerti bahwa cinta tak terbatas pada usia? Special fic for SasuIno lover... Happy reading minna.

 **A/N** : Apartemen Ino bernomor **1326** , sedangkan apartemen Sasuke bernomor **1327**. Setting waktu untuk chapter ini dimulai ketika Sasuke selesai mengantar ibunya ke bandara.

.

.

 **Apartemen Blue Orchid nomer 1327**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 21.00 waktu Konoha. Ino baru saja memasuki apartemen Sasuke setelah ia diberi tahu pasword apartemennya. Gadis blonde itu sedang dilanda kebingungan lantaran Sasuke menyuruhnya memasak apalagi sang nona Yamanaka ini tampak frustasi ketika mengetahui banyak sekali stok tomat di kulkas keluarga Uchiha. _'Astaga, apakah tidak ada buah lain selain tomat? Ini sungguh mengerikan dari apa yang aku bayangkan,'_ batin Ino putus asa.

Ino lantas mengambil _smart phonenya_ dan segara dirinya mem _browsing_ beberapa masakan berbahan baku buah berwarna merah itu. Beberapa saat melakukan penelusuran resep makanan di dunia maya, Ino memutuskan untuk membuat sup tomat dengan daging giling serta puding tomat.

"Masakan ini mudah. Aku akan segera memasak sebelum bocah itu datang membuat masalah," ucap Ino bermonolog.

Gadis itu kemudian segera berjalan ke dapur. Sebelum memasak tak lupa ia mengikat rambutnya dan menggunakan appron yang tersedia di dapur. Ino lantas membuka isi kulkas untuk mengambil daging, tomat serta beberapa bahan lainnya. Gadis bersurai blonde itu lega lantaran sang nyonya Uchiha menyediakan kebutuhan masaknya di dapur sangat lengkap.

"Bahan sudah lengkap. Pertama-tama aku akan membuat puding dahulu, yang simple dahulu baru ke masakan yang agak rumit," kata Ino kembali bermonolog. Ino tampak menikmati kegiatan memasaknya. Ia bahkan telah lupa jika sedang kesal karena harus 'melayani' Uchiha bungsu itu. untuk saat ini, Ino benar-benar melupakan Uchiha Sasuke yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

Dua puluh menit di dapur, telah selesai dengan puding tomatnya. Ino kemudian meletakkan puding tersebut ke dalam frezer agar cepat padat. Gadis itu kemudian melanjutkan acara memasak sup tomat dengan daging giling. Masakan berikutnya sepertinya akan sedikit memakan waktu lama. Meskipun begitu, Ino ingin menyelesaikannya dengan cepat sebelum Sasuke pulang.

Didapur, terlihat sekali Ino sangat terampil dalam mengolah bahan masakan. Ia dengan mudah meracik bahan sesuai resep dan takaran yang pas. Untung saja mendiang ibunya selalu mengajarkan memasak sewaktu Ino masih kecil, jadi memasak bukan hal baru untuk Ino. Bagaimanapun juga, darah chef juga mengalir dari dalam dirinya, maka wajar saja ia terampil mengolah bahan makanan seperti sekarang.

"YEYYY, AKHIRNYA SELESAI!" teriak Ino bangga.

Ino lantas menata meja makan. Ia tak lupa menaruh makanan yang barusan ia masak. Gadis itu tampak puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Saat sedanga asik menata meja makan, dering ponselnya kembali berbunyi

Drrrt

"Moshi-moshi. Ada apa bocah?" tanya Ino seolah tahu siapa yang sedang menelponnya.

"Aku sudah memasuki parkiran. Kau tak lupa dengan tugasmu kan, Barbie?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Huh, cepatlah naik, makanannya keburu dingin," kata Ino sewot.

' _Dasar bocah ababil,'_ batin Ino kesal.

"Hn."

Tut

Tut

Tut

.

.

 **Lima menit kemudian**

Sasuke sudah tiba di apartemennya. Baru saja masuk ke apartemennya, ia melihat Ino tertidur di sofa. Gadis itu sepertinya kelelahan akibat sejak tadi memasak di dapur. Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Ia lantas membetulkan posisi tidur Ino dan menyelimuti tubuh Ino dengan jaket yang ia kenakan. Pemuda berambut layaknya pantat ayam itu kemudian masuk ke kamarnya dan segera memasuki kamar mandi. Ia memutar keran air pada _bathtub_ nya. Setelah air terisi penuh, ia kemudian menanggalkan semua bajunya. Pemuda itupun masuk kedalam _bathtub_ untuk berendam. Sasuke begitu lega, segala lelahnya hari ini hilang sekita begitu tubuhnya menerima siraman air dan sabun beraroma orange yang dapat merilekskan tubuh serta pikirannya. Ya, dia sangat menikmati watu berendamnya.

Beberapa saat berendam, ia lantas menyudahi aktifitas favoritnya. Sasuke memakai kimono mandinya. Ia lantas menuju kamar dan mengambil pakain di lemari berukuran besar itu. Pemuda bersurai emo itu kemudian membuka lemari pakaiannya dan lantas memilh kaos serta celana pendek yang biasa ia kenakan saat di apartemen.

Selesai berpakain, Sasuke kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruang makan. Ia melihat Ino tertidur. "Gadis itu, sudah makan malam belum, ya," gumam Sasuke pelan. Sedikit ragu, akhirnya Sasuke memberanikan diri membangunkan Ino.

"Barbie, bangunlah," kata Sasuke membujuk.

"Engghh." Ino hanya mengerang ketika Sasuke membangunkannya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia kemudian mendapatkan sebuah ide jahil agar Ino bangun.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Ino. Dari jarak sedekat itu, Sasuke membisikkan sesutu di telingan Ino. "Bagun atau kau kucium seperti di lift, Barbie."

Sontak saja Ino langsung terbangun. Sasuke yang melihat Ino terbangun dengan tidak elitnya langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karena reaksi Ino yang menurutnya lucu. "Awas kau bocah!" Ino mengerang kesal, segera saja ia menyambar sandal yang ia kenakan lalu melemparkan ke arah Sasuke yang masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Duagh

Sial bagi Sasuke, ia tak sempat menghindar dari sandal yang di lemparkan Ino. "Ups, maaf mengenai kepalamu Sasuke," ucap Ino puas.

"Kau. Sakit tau!" protes Sasuke menelus kepalanya.

Wajah Ino memerah. Ia begitu marah pada pemuda menyebalkan di hadapannya. "Apa ha! Kau mau protes, bocah?"

' _Gawat, dia mengerikan,'_ batin Sasuke. Sasuke bergidik ngeri. Ia tidak menyangka jika sang Barbie yang ia kagumi begitu menyeramkan jika sedang marah. "Tidak, aku hanya-

"Apa maumu bocah. Aku sudah menurutimu untuk membuatkanmu makanan, sekarang apa lagi ha?" Memangnya kalau aku tidur masalah buatmu? Aku kan capek menunggumu pulang," potong Ino tak mau kalah.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Sasuke merasa bersalah.

Ino tak menjawab. Gadis itu masih dengan mode 'ngambek' di depan Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa di abaikan lantas mendekati Ino. "Maafkan aku, nee-san."

Ino tertegun. Baru kali ini, Sasuke memanggilnya dengan lebih sopan. Hal tersebut membuat Ino tersenyum tipis. "Aku memaafkanmu. Lebih baik kau segera makan keburu makanannya dingin, Sasuke," kata Ino dingin.

Melihat reaksi Ino yang seperti itu, Sasuke menurut saja. Ia hendak menuju ruang makan tetapi ia berhenti sebentar. Pemuda itu kemudian menarik tangan Ino dan menyeretnya ke ruang makan.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan bocah."

"Temani aku makan, Barbie. Aku tak terbiasa makan sendirian di meja makan."

"Aku tidak lapar Sasuke."

KRIUUUYUUUKKK

'Ah, sial. Ini memalukan,' batin Ino kesal.

"Perutmu tak bisa di bohongi, Ino-chan."

"Kau-

KRIUUUYUUUKKK

Gadis itu hendak protes pada Sasuke, namun siapa sangka perutnya kembali berbunyi menandakan jika perutnya minta di isi. Ino pun terpaksa mengikuti keinginan Sasuke.

Acara makan malam berlangsung hening. Baik Sasuke dan Ino, masing-masing dari mereka memilih diam. Sesekali Sasuke melirik Ino yang tampak tidak berselera makan. "Ada apa? Kenapa tidak memakan makananmu?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Malas makan, padahal perut lapar," ucap Ino sekenanya.

Tanpa babibu, Sasuke kemudian mengambil sendok yang berisi makanan lalu memaksa memasukan makanan tersebut ke dalam mulut Ino. Lagi-lagi Ino hendak protes dengan aksi Sasuke yang tiba-tiba namun terpaksa ia urungkan karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan yang di sodorkan Sasuke.

"Seenaknya saja kau ini, bocah," ucap Ino setelah menelan habis makanannya.

"Pfft. Salah siapa makan seperti itu."

"Hei bocah, gara-gara kau program dietku gagal tahu."

"Kau ini sudah sexy, ngapain diet segala."

Blush

Pipi Ino tiba-tiba merona ketika Sasuke memujinya. "Apa pedulimu, bocah. Aku diet kan bukan urusanmu," celetuk Ino kesal.

Sasuke hampir saja tertawa terbahak-bahak jika saja ia tidak di depan Ino. Wajah Ino yang menggemaskan saat kesal ataupun marah seperti obat penghilang stres baginya. Pemuda itu lantas meletakkan sendok dan garpu yang ia pegang. Sasuke kemudian menatap intens gadis bersurai blonde tersebut. "Salah ya aku memujimu sexy?" goda Sasuke jahil.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat habiskan makananmu dan segera tidur. Kau harus bangun pagi agar tidak terlambat," ucap Ino yang berusaha menutupi malu ketika Sasuke menggodanya.

"Bicara soal tidur, apa ibuku tidak mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

Ino terdiam. Ia berusaha mengingat apa pesan Mikoto untuk menjaga Uchiha bungsu. Seolah tidak menemukan jawaban, Ino menyerah untuk mengingat semua yang di katakan Mikoto pada suratnya. "Mengatakan apa?" kata Ino polos. Ino sungguh melupakan apa yang di katakan pada surat yang Mikoto tulis.

Sasuke menyeringai. Pemuda itu sudah menduga jika gadis di hadapannya ini melupakan surat dari ibunya. Sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. Mesumkah? Belum tentu. "Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa menyentuh telinga orang lain," ucap Sasuke mantap.

Prangg

Sendok dan garpu yang semula di pegang Ino terjatuh di atas piring. _'Ya ampun, kenapa aku melupakan itu, ah bisa gawat ini kalau si bocah pantat ayam melakukan hal mesum padaku,'_ batin Ino shock.

"Errr, Sasuke. Aku ada tugas kuliah, sebaiknya aku pulang ke apartemenku," bohong Ino.

Sasuke tak tinggal diam. Pemuda itu berusaha menarik tangan Ino agar tidak kabur kemana-mana. "Kau mau aku laporkan pada ibu kalau kau lalai menjalankan tugasmu, Barbie?" ancam Sasuke disertai seringai yang menakutkan bagi Ino.

Ino tak bisa berkomentar lagi. Ancaman Sasuke terlihat mengerikan. "Baik-baik. Aku akan menuruti keinginanmu. Puas kau!" ucap Ino mengalah.

"Nah, itu baru namanya Yamanaka Ino. Sekarang, ku ijinkan kau mengambil pakaianmu. Selama seminggu kau harus tinggal di apartemenku, Barbie."

"Kau gila bocah mesum!" teriak Ino frustasi.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh pelan. Pemuda jenius itu sepertinya telah menemukan kelemahan Ino. "Tentu saja, memangnya siapa yang bisa membuatku gila seperti ini kalau bukan kau, Yamanaka Ino."

"Aku mau mengambil bajuku."

.

.

 **Sepuluh menit kemudian**

Ino telah selesai berberes bajunya. Ia lantas menuju apartemen Sasuke untuk menginap di sana selama seminggu lamanya. Ino langsung masuk ke apartemen Sasuke. Sesampainya di sana, Sasuke sudah memakai piyama tidur lengkap.

"Aku tidur di mana bocah?" tanya Ino to the point.

"Tidur di kamar Itachi. Tapi, sebelum tidur, bisakah aku menyentuh telingamu sebentar, Barbie."

"Huh, baiklah bocah. Sebentar saja, jangan lama-lama. Aku sudah ngantuk."

' _YES! RENCANA BERHASIL,'_ batin Sasuke girang.

"Ayo kekamarku, Barbie."

"Ha? Kenapa harus di kamarmu. Tidak di sini saja? Kenapa memegang telinga saja harus repot ke kamarmu juga, sih," gerutu Ino.

"Jangan membantah. Lakukan di kamarku saja," perintah Sasuke mutlak.

.

.

Lima menit berlalu, Sasuke masih saja asik memblintir (pegang) telinga Ino. Ino sebenarnya tidak keberatan, Cuma yang jadi masalah saat ini adalah posisi mereka yang berada di atas tempat tidur yang sama. Sekali lagi posisi mereka sangat tidak menguntungkan bagi Ino, tapi justru posisinya sekarang sangat menguntungkan Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Sudah belum. Aku mau tidur saja di kamar kakakmu," ucap Ino merasa risih karena posisinya berbaring yang saling berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke masih tak bergeming. Ia sangat menikmati ketika bisa menyentuh telinga seseorang. Ya, sensasi ini benar-benar membuat Sasuke tenang. "Sebantar lagi, Ino."

"Ck, sopanlah pada orang yang lebih tua darimu, Sas."

"Hn."

"Apanya yang cuma 'hn' saja, bocah."

"Maksudku, aku tidak bisa seperti itu jika bersamamu, Barbie," ucap Sasuke parau.

Ino lantas bangun dari pembaringannya. Gadis itu lagi-lagi di buat kesal oleh ucapan Sasuke yang seenaknya. "Sudah ya. Aku ngantuk. Aku mau tidur," ucap Ino sepihak. Sasuke tak sadar jika saat ini Ino sangat kesal padanya.

Ino kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur Sasuke. Sebelum membuka kamar pintu kamar Sasuke, Ino kembali melihat Sasuke yang ternyata sudah terlelap tidur.

' _Dasar bocah aneh,'_ batin Ino kesal. Berjalan perlahan, ia kemudian keluar dari kamar Sasuke dan p menutup pintu kamar pemuda berambut emo itu.

.

.

 **Pagi hari,**

Sejak jam 7 pagi ini, Ino sama sekali belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia akan bangun. Gadis itu masih memeluk erat selimut tebalnya. Ia begitu lelap tertidur hingga tanpa suara, Sasuke masuk diam-diam ke kamar kakaknya untuk mengintip gadis pujaannya.

' _Dia manis sekali saat tertidur,'_ batin Sasuke sambil mengamati wajah damai Ino saat tertidur. Sasuke kemudian mengambil _smart phone_ nya. Diam-diam pemuda itu mengambil potret wajah gadis bersurai blonde itu. Sasuke tampak tersenyum puas melihat hasil foto Ino di layar _smart phone_ nya. Sasuke masih betah memandang Ino tidur, bebarapa saat kemudaian ide jahil pun muncul dalam benak Sasuke.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar Itachi. Pemuda itu kemudian mengambil kotak kaca yang berisi Emilio dari dalamnya. "Nah, Milo lakukan tugasmu dengan baik," ucap Sasuke pada Emilio. Emilio adalah laba-laba peliharaannya. Saseke sendiri sering memanggil Emilio dengan Milo. Yah, dia sangat menyayangi peliharaannya itu.

Sasuke kembali ke kamar kakaknya. Ia lantas meletakkan Emilio ke samping bantal Ino. Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan Emilio dan Ino di kamar itu. Dalam hati ia puas telah menjahili Ino, ia hanya perlu melihat Ino ketakutan setelah ini.

.

.

Aaaaaaaaa

Suara teriakan terdengar dari kamar Itachi setelah beberapa menit Sasuke meletakkan Emilio di samping Ino. Sasuke yang saat itu sedang berada di kamar mandi terkekeh pelan. Rencananya pagi ini berhasil dengan baik.

Bugkh

Bugkh

Disisi lain. Ino segera mengambil sapu dan mengusir laba-laba itu. Gadis itu mati-matian mencoba mengusir hewan yang amat ia takuti. Ia sampai mengambil sapu untuk mengusirnya. Emilio yang gesit, kemudian merayap kearah jendela kamar Itachi. Ino tak tinggal diam, ia lantas membuka jendela kamar tersebut dan dengan di bantu sapu di tangannya, ia berhasil mendorong laba-laba itu keluar jendela.

Cklek

"Ada apa teriak pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Sasuke pura-pura kesal.

"Itu, ada laba-laba mengerikan di sampingku, Sasuke," ucap Ino terengah-engah. Gadis itu tampak berusaha mengatur nafasnya karena kelelahan mengusir laba-laba itu.

"Sekarang tunjukkan di mana laba-labanya, supaya aku tangkap."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku telah membereskannya. Laba-laba itu jatuh dari jendela. Aku yang mendorongnya pakai sapu."

"Oh jadi kau mengusirnya." Sasuke terdiam. Otaknya baru saja memproses ucapan Ino. Pemuda itu berlari ke arah jendela dan membuka jendela tersebut. Mata onyxnya mengawasi keberadaan hewan peliharaannya. Ia takut Emilio tewas di injak mobil.

"Heheheh, dari atas sini pasti laba-laba mengerikan itu pasti mati," ucap Ino tanpa dosa.

"INOOOOOOOOO! AWAS JIKA EMILIO SAMPAI TEWAS DI LINDAS MOBIL!" Teriak Sasuke schock.

"Eh, ada apa?"

"Dasar bodoh, dia itu peliharaanku. Kenapa kau tidak punya rasa ke binatangan, ha! Harusnya kau tidak menjatuhkan Emilio dari atas sini!" ucap Sasuke marah.

"Hehehe, maaf aku tidak tahu."

"Awas saja sampai Emilio terjadi sesuatu!"

.

.

 **To be continued**

.

.

.

Maaf update agak telat. Ini karena beberapa minggu terakhir sebelum dan sesudah tahun baru drop bgt kondisi tubuh saya. Aku harap kalian masih setia meninggalkan jejek untuk fic ini ya.. maaf chapter ini agak mengecewakan ya...

Happy new year 2016

Balesan yang belum login:

 **Hana :** thanks for RnR... ok, ini udah update. Makasih

 **Amayy :** thanks for RnR... ok, ini udah update. Makasih

 **Ryuunee :** hahhaha... cie cie juga.. sasuke lg jatuh cintrong nih.. thanks for RnR... ok, ini udah update. Maaf baru bs update skrng. Makasih

 **Namewahdah :** thanks for RnR... ok, ini udah update. Makasih

 **Pipitqueen :** thanks for RnR... ok, ini udah update. Makasih . Sasuke sengaja saya buat OOC, jadi maaf klu agak nyleneh dr wataknya yg sbnrnya.. hohohho

 **Yuuukooo-chan:** thanks for RnR... ok, ini udah update. Makasih

Legaaaaaa udah update.. yang udah login, saya udah bls k pm masing-masing ya... thank u


	5. RAPUH

**MY LOVELY BRONDONG**

.

.

 **Present by IchiOchaMocha**

...

 **Disclaimer** : **©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing** : Uchiha Sasuke  & Yamanaka Ino

 **Warning** : Fic ini berisi kegajean yang di ciptakan author karena saking frustasinya terhadap real life-nya, Typo, Au, OOC, de el el. Alur cerita di percepat. Ide datang dari novel yang pernah saya baca, judulnya Brondong. Novelnya bagus. So sweet pake banget.

 **Summarry** : Tua, muda. Usia tak bisa terelakkan jika sudah menyangkut cinta. Oh, mungkinkah berbedaan usia membuat mereka mengerti bahwa cinta tak terbatas pada usia? Special fic for SasuIno lover... Happy reading minna.

...

 **Apartemen Blue Orchid nomer 1327**

Sudah dua hari Ino tinggal di apartemen Sasuke, selama itu pula tak jarang Sasuke mengabaikannya. Ya, sang pemuda berambut emo itu masih sangat kesal terhadap dengan Ino yang dengan sengaja melempar Emilio dari atas ketinggian tujuh puluh meter dari atas gedung.

Sasuke kesal, dan disinilah puncaknya. Sasuke berbuat ulah demi membalaskan dendam Emilio. Childish memang, tapi apapun itu demi melampiaskan rasa kekesalannya, Sasuke menyusun rencana menjahili Barbie tercintanya sekaligus malaikat maut Emilio.

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan laptopku, ha!" teriak Ino frustasi.

"Ya ampun, santailah. Aku hanya pinjam sebentar," ucap Sasuke enteng. Sasuke memulai rencana balas dendamnya pada Ino. Ia masih bersikukuh ingin memberi Ino pelajaran.

"Berikan padaku sekarang juga, bocah. Aku harus mengerjakan tugas kuliahku. Sekarang!" perintah Ino seakan mutlak. Gadis itu mengeram kesal mana kala Sasuke tak bergeming dari aksinya mengutak-atik laptop milik Ino.

"Berisik."

Ino tertegun. Sasuke yang ia lihat saat ini berbeda dari biasanya. "Please, tolong berikan laptopnya padaku, Sasuke."

"Tidak ya tidak."

Baik Sasuke dan Ino saat ini sama-sama tidak ada yang mau mengalah satu sama lain. Ino sangat membutuhkan laptopnya, sedangkan Sasuke ingin memberi Ino sedikit pelajaran. Kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang tak juga mau mengerti keinginannya, Ino langsung saja menyambar laptop di tangan Sasuke dengan paksa.

"Kembalikan Ino."

"Tidak akan, Sasuke. Aku butuh laptop ini sekarang."

"Tidak bisa. Aku juga sedang mengerjakan tugasku, Barbie."

"Tidak boleh. Kau pakai saja laptopmu sendiri, bocah."

"Laptopku sedang di service. Berikan padaku Ino."

"Tidak mau. Ini punyaku, Sasuke." Adegan tarik menarik pun terjadi beberapa saat hingga-

Brakk pyarrrrr

Laptop itu terjatuh. Ino dan Sasuke terbengong sesaat. Mereka baru sadar perbuatan mereka ketika melihat laptop milik Ino terbelah menjadi beberapa keping. Ino tertunduk lesu. Sasuke tersenyum puas.

"Hiks. Kenapa malah berantakan seperti ini. Huaaaaaaaa... Hiks..hiks," tangisan itu terdengar keras di apartemen milik Sasuke. Sasuke yang niat awalnya ingin memberi pelajaran pada Ino, akhirnya menyerah setelah melihat wajah Ino yang tertunduk lesu.

"Maaf." Satu kata dari Sasuke membuat Ino menoleh dan menghentikan tangisnya seketika itu. Pasalnya, Sasuke gengsi sekali meminta maaf pada orang lain selain dengan keluarganya. Ya, meski ia baru mengenal Sasuke, ia tahu bahwa pemuda di hadapannya itu tulus meminta maaf padanya.

"Sudahlah. Itu tak peting lagi sekarang. Sudah puas kan kau membalas kematian Emilio. Nah, ku anggap itu impas," ucap Ino sambil sesekali menatap puing-puing laptopnya.

Sasuke serba salah. Dalam hati keinginannya balas dendam sudah terbalas, namun saat melihat Ino menangis, ia merasa sangat bersalah pada gadis incarannya. "Ino. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Aku tahu. Sudah lupakan. Aku tak ingin membahasnya, Sasuke."

Ino segera membereskan laptopnya yang pecah. Gadis itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

.

.

 **Dua jam kemudian**

Sasuke menunggu dengan gelisah di apartemennya. Sejak dua jam lalu, Ino belum juga kembali dari apartemennya. Ia mencoba menghubungi Ino sejak tadi, namun tidak satupun telepon yang di angkat oleh Ino.

Sasuke frustasi. Pemuda itu sangat cemas dengan keadaan Ino. "Kau dimana Barbie. Kenapa sudah jam sembilan malam kau belum juga pulang," ucap Sasuke bermonolog. Sasuke semakin tidak tenang. Sejak tadi ia berjalan mondar-mandir menunggu kedatangan Ino.

"Sebaiknya aku segera membawanya pulang." Sasuke pun segera menyambar jaket dan mengambil kunci mobilnya untuk mencari keberadaan sang gadis Yamanaka itu.

.

.

Setengah jam memutari area apartemen dan sekitar kota Konoha, pencarian Sasuke belum menemukan hasil yang memuaskan. Ia kembali mencari Ino. Perasaannya semakin tak tenang ketika entah mengapa ada perasaan sesak di dadanya yang sulit sekali ia gambarkan.

"GOD, please. Semoga Barbie baik-baik saja." Seolah seperti mantra, perlahan Sasuke menemukan titik terang dimana keberadaan sang gadis itu berada. Sasuke tersenyum sumringah ketika ia berhasil menemukan Ino yang sedang duduk sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya pada tumpuan tangannya, di taman tak jauh dari tempatnya mencari.

"Barbie. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," ucap Sasuke senang.

Ino mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. "Sasuke," ucapnya lirih.

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu. Siapa yang menyakitimu?" tanya Sasuke panik. Melihat reaksi yang di tunjukkan Sasuke, Ino semakin terisak. Entah apa yang di alami gadis itu, yang pasti ia terlihat sangat berantakan.

"Hiks.. maaf membuatmu cemas," ucap Ino dengan suara parau. Gadis itu terisak. Ia lega akhirnya Sasuke menemukannya.

"Kita sebaiknya pulang. Ayo masuk ke dalam mobil, Barbie." Sasuke kemudian berjalan di depan Ino. Ia tidak tahu jika sejak tadi Ino merasakan sakit di bagian kakinya. Gadis itu pun memberanikan berdiri namun di detik kemudian ia tersungkur. "Aww. Ini sakit sekali," rintih Ino.

Sasuke lantas menoleh ke belakang. Ia berjalan cepat untuk menghampiri Ino yang tersungkur di lantai semen taman itu. "Kau tak apa? Biar ku gendong. Bertahanlah, Barbie."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku masih sanggup berdiri kok," ucap Ino meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa! Kakimu terluka, wajahmu juga lebam. Demi Tuhan, Barbie, jangan berusaha sok kuat dengan kondisimu seperti itu."

"Sasuke, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Dasar wanita. Pria itu diciptakan untuk direpotkan juga oleh wanita. Jadi dengar ya, Barbie. Aku akan membawamu ketempat kakakku. Dilarang protes."

Ino hanya diam. Jika Sasuke berkata demikian itu artinya ia harus menurut. Sasuke kemudian membopong Ino menuju mobil sedannya. Entah kenapa ada desiran aneh yang di rasa kedua insan itu. Ini seperti _de javu_ bagi Ino, sedang bagi Sasuke ini pertama kalinya ia melakukan hal di luar kuasanya. Oh, tahukan mereka jika telah merona akibat perlakuan satu sama lain. Mungkin hanya Tuhan dan mereka yang tahu bagaimana gugpnya mereka ketika bersentuhan sedekat ini.

.

.

"Lukanya akan segera membaik, Sasuke. Kau tak perlu cemas," ucap seorang pria berpenampilan seperti dokter. Ia Uchiha Itachi, kakak kandung Sasuke. Uchiha Itachi adalah seorang dokter umum di salah satu rumah sakit terkenal Konoha. Pria berparas tampan itu dengan hati-hati mengobati luka memar Ino.

"Enghh, pelan-pelan Itachi-san. Ini sedikit perih," ucap Ino menunjuk kakinya. Itachi mengangguk. Ia masih sibuk mengobati luka Ino.

"Kau yakin dia baik-baik saja, nii-chan? Periksa lagi yang teliti. Kalau perlu beri dia obat agar cepat sembuh."

Berhenti sejenak mengobati luka Ino, Itachi menatap datar adik kesayangannya yang kelewat cerewet dari biasanya. "Ck, ini juga sudah kulakukan baka-otouto."

"Lakukan dengan hati-hati, jangan sampai dia kesakitan _big bro_."

"Hei, jangan berlebihan seperti itu, Sasuke. Kau dengar sendiri apa kata kakakmu. Aku akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari," ucap Ino memotong pembicaraan duo Uchiha itu.

"Hahaha, ya ampun. Baru kali ini adikku yang manis ini mengkhawatirkan seorang gadis cantik sepertimu, Ino-chan," ucap Itachi geli.

Pipi Ino bersemu. Pujian cantik yang ia terima tak pelak membuatnya sedikit merona. "Itachi-nii kau membuat gadisku malu. Awas saja jika kau mebutanya terpesona," ucap Sasuke posesif.

"Heh, siapa yang kau sebut gadismu. Aku bukan milikmu, bocah. Ingat ya, aku nggak tertarik sama bocah sepertimu," ucap Ino kesal.

Itachi semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kedua orang di dapannya membuatnya sedikit melupakan stress akibat padatnya jadwal pemeriksaan pasien hari ini. "Wah, selamat ya Ino-chan. Adikku ini jarang sekali mengakui perasaannya terhadap wanita. Kau gadis yang beruntung. Aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang merestui hubungan kalian."

"Hehe, tuh kan, nii-chanku saja merestui kita," ucap Sasuke dengan penuh percaya diri.

Dan sepertinya ini adalah hari tersial Ino. Pertama, laptop rusak dan alhasil ia harus berakhir di warnet. Pulang dari warnet juga ia harus berhadapan dengan Sakura yang tiba-tiba melukainya. Setelahnya berakhir di rumah sakit bersama duo Uchiha aneh bin nyentrik. Oh, rasanya Ino butuh obat tidur supaya ia bisa terlelap dan melupakan masalahnya.

"Sudah selesai, Ino-chan. Kalau ada keluhan, datanglah kemari." Itachi lantas membersihkan seluruh peralatan medisnya. Ino sangat lega, ia tak harus berlama-lama berada di tempat itu.

"Um, terima kasih banyak Itachi-san," jawab Ino lega.

Sasuke lantas berdiri menghampiri Ino. Ia kemudian menggendong Ino agar tidak terjatuh lagi. "Ayo pulang." Itachi yang melihat tingkah adiknya seperti itu hanya mengendus geli. _'Ini kejadian langka,'_ pikir Uchiha sulung itu dalam hati.

Kedua insan itupun memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen Sasuke malam itu juga. Selama perjalanan, baik Ino maupun Sasuke memilih diam. Mungkin suasana yang canggung membuat mereka enggan membuka suara satu sama lain.

.

.

 **Esok harinya,**

Pagi ini entah mengapa badan Ino kurang sehat. Ia ingin pergi ke acara di rumah Mei, namun sepertinya tubuhnya tak bisa di ajak kompromi saat ini. Ino kemudian menyambar ponsel pintarnya yang terletak di atas meja. Ia kemudian mencari nkontak di ponselnya dan menekan nomor telepon tersebut. "Moshi-moshi Mei-chan. Maaf aku tak bisa datang. Aku sedang tidak enak badan nih."

"Ino-chan, kau sakit? Aku akan kesana untuk menjengukmu," ucap Mei dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak usah. Aku tak ingin menggangu acaramu. Lagi pula, kau tau sendiri kalau seminggu ini aku harus tetap berada di apartemen bocah itu," ucap Ino meyakinkan.

"Hihihih.. ya baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati disana ya. Juga semoga cepat sembuh. Aku akan segera menemuimu setelah acaranya selesai." Mei tersenyum lega, meski ia khawatir, tapi ia tahu Ino gadis yang kuat.

"Tidak perlu. Kumohon saat ini sebaiknya kau tidak berada di apartemen Sasuke. Oke."

"Baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu, Ino-chan."

"Sampai jumpa, Mei."

Percakapan via telepone berakhir. Ino terpaksa berbohong pada temannya mengenai keadaan yang sebenarnya. Seratus persen tidaklah bohong mengenai dirinya yang harus menjaga Sasuke, namun jika mengenai perbuatan Sakura terhadapnya, Ino tak ingin membuat sahabatnya cemas.

Ino tidak ingin Mei dan Tenten semakin khawatir. Oleh sebab itu, sebisa mungkin mereka tidak boleh mengetahui tentang apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Barbie, kau di dalam?" tanya seseorang dari luar kamar Itachi.

"Hn, masuklah."

Setelah dipersilahkan masuk, Sasuke lantas membawakan sarapan untuk Ino. "Makanlah. Aku harus segera berangkat sekolah. Kau baik-baik sajakan jika ku tinggal?" tanya Sasuke khawatir. Pemuda berambut emo itu lantas meletakkan sarapan dan segelas susu di atas meja, terletak di samping ranjang Itachi.

"Tentu saja. Terima kasih sarapannya. Aku jadi merepotkanmu, Sasuke." Gadis itu tersenyum lembut. Ia tak menyangka pemuda itu sangat perhatian kepadanya.

"Kau memang merepotkan Barbie." Ino menatap sendu Sasuke. Ia menyadari sesuatu di di balik ucapan Sasuke. Ia memang sangat merepotkan.

" Maaf." Gadis itu merunduk sedih. Dari dulu ia tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Entah kenapa Ino berpikir kalau akhir-akhir ini banyak merepotkan orang lain.

Gadis itu masih di posisinya merunduk. Ia tak berani menatap wajah Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya. "Tapi khusus dirimu, aku bersedia kok untuk kau repotkan, Ino," ucap Sasuke menenangkan.

"Terima kasih banyak, Sasuke." Ino tersenyum. Perlahan ia mulai bisa menerima kehadiran Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri ikut tersenyum ketika Ino bersikap manis saat ini dan hal itu membuat Sasuke semakin tak bisa untuk tidak melindungi Ino.

"Baiklah, aku harus berangkat. Jaa nee."

Sasuke keluar dari apartemennya menuju ke sekolahannya. Sebelum sampai di parkiran, ia mendapatkan email dari orang suruhannya. Sasuke tersenyum puas. Ia lantas segera menuju mobilnya dan berangkat ke sekolahnya.

.

.

"Ah, jadi kau yang bernama Haruno Sakura?" tanya Sasuke ketika ia menghampiri orang yang telah melukai gadis pujaannya.

"Ada urusan apa mencariku, bocah?" ucap Sakura angkuh.

Pemuda itu tesenyum licik. Ia lantas mendekati Sakura dengan tatapan mata yang mengerikan. "Kau tak perlu tahu, Haruno. Akan aku sampaikan hal penting ini padamu. Jangan pernah mendekati Ino ataupun sampai melukainya."

Sakura hanya tertawa sinis menanggapi pemuda di depannya. "Cih, gadis bodoh itu ternyata punya body guard tolol sepertimu," ucapnya meremehkan.

Melipat kedua tangannya. Sasuke seolah tak terpengaruh dengan ucapan Sakura yang angkuh itu. "Terserah kau saja, pink. Satu hal yang pasti, seujung jari kau melukainya, nasib ayahmu, serta karir akademikmu akan berakhir."

"Memangnya kau siapa ha!" Beraninya menggertakku?" gertak Sakura emosi. Memang awalnya Sakura tak menghiraukan pemuda di depannya, namun ketika Sasuke menyinggung Ino barulah ia tampak emosi.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Ayahmu berhutang banyak pada keluargaku, Haruno."

"APA? Ini mustahil." Sakura schock. Hal ini tak mungkin baginya. Ayahnya tak mungkin berhutang pada keluarga pemuda itu.

"Tidak ada yang mustahil, Haruno." Sasuke kemudian menyerahkan sebuah amplop berisi dokumen penting. Pemuda berambut emo tersebut lantas menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

"Apa ini?"

"Baca saja, pink. Semuanya ada di situ."

Sakura kemudian membuka amplop tersebut. Matanya meneliti dengan detail apa yang tertera di kertas itu. Di kertas tersebut, di sebutkan bahwa ayahnya berhutang pada Uchiha Fugaku. Sakura juga tampak terkejut ketika membaca surat perjanjian yang dibuat ayahnya dan Uchiha Fugaku.

"Ini mustahil. Ayahku tak mungkin berhutang pada keluargamu, bocah!"

"Kau boleh tidak percaya, tapi coba saja kau tanyakan sendiri pada ayahmu. Sekali lagi ku peringatkan. Kau melukai Ino, nasibmu dan ayah kesayanganmu akan berakhir di jalanan. Ingat itu baik-baik. Aku punya kartu As mengenai semua rahasia keluargamu, Haruno." Sasuke lantas meninggalkan Sakura. Pemuda itu memilih meninggalkan gadis berambut pink itu. Ia puas membuat Sakura terpukul. Ya, demi Ino, Sasuke mungkin akan melakukan hal itu untuk melindungi pujaannya.

.

.

 **Sore hari di apartemen Sasuke**

"Barbie. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Ino menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Sedikit heran ketika pemuda emo itu mengajaknya berbicara serius. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Ino sembari meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja.

"Aku penasaran mengenai siapa yang menyerangmu kemarin malam," ucap Sasuke to the point.

Ino menghentikan aktivitas membacanya. Gadis itu kemudian memutar otaknya untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Tidak usah kau pikirkan. Itu bukan hal penting. Sudah ya, aku mau kedapur. Aku haus," ucap Ino mengelak.

"Apa Sakura yang melakukannya itu padamu?" tebak Sasuke secara spontan.

Deg

Seolah waktu berhenti sejenak, Ino tersentak ketika Sasuke mengetahui yang sebenarnya. "D-dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Ino tergagap. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang wajah Sasuke dengan penuh tanya.

"Aku tahu dan aku akan selalu mencari tahu, Ino."

"Sebaiknya kau tak usah ikut campur dengan masalahku, Sasuke. Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Aku permisi." Seketika, raut wajah Ino berubah menjadi dingin. Sasuke yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Ino, memilih diam. Gadis Yamanaka itu kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih ingin tahu masalahnya dengan Sakura.

.

.

Ting

Tong

"Ck, siapa sih yang datang semalam ini. Mengganggu saja," gerutu Sasuke ketika tengah sibuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

Ting

Tong

Bel itu berbunyi lagi. Sasuke lantas berjalan keluar untuk membukakan pintu. "Kau lama sekali Sasuke." Suara itu tak lain adalah Mikoto. Mikoto yang tampak lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh, kemudian dia masuk kedalam apartemennya.

"Ibu? Kenapa tidak mengabariku jika akan pulang lebih cepat?" ucap Sasuke terkejut.

"Ayahmu sudah sembuh, Sasuke. Maka dari itu ibu langsung memesan tiket pulang ke Konoha. Oya, Ino-chan dimana?"

"Sedang tidur di kamar Itachi. Dia kurang sehat."

"Ya ampun. Pasti dia kecapekkan menjagamu. Ibu akan menemuinya besok pagi. Kau tidur saja. Sekarang sudah larut malam."

"Um, nanti aku tidur, sekarang aku harus menyelesaiakan tugasku."

"Oyasumi, Sasuke."

.

.

To be continued.

.

.

Maaf update lama... huhuhu... lagi banyak kesibukan di RL... hihihi... thanks for reading and i love u all my suporterrrrr...

 **Balesan yang belum login:**

 **Guest :** thanks so much. Makasih udah RnR

 **Ros rosmiati :** hehhehe. Iya. Disini saya bikin dia OOC. Thanks for RnR

 **Hana :** Xihihi,, iya kasian ya si emilio..plakkkkk Thanks for RnR

 **Noor wahdah :** Thanks for RnR.. ini sudah update ficnya. Slmat membaca..hihihi

 **Ramada :** Thanks for RnR.. ini sudah update ficnya. Slmat membaca..hehhehe

 **Anna :** Thanks for RnR.. ini sudah update ficnya. Oh soal itu. nggak ada cinta segitiga kok.. hehhehe

 **Amay :** Thanks for RnR.. ini sudah update ficnya. Slmat membaca..hihihi. thank u.


End file.
